Adventures with Luffy
by Evil Sandstorm
Summary: Rated m for a reason. Luffy and The Straw Hats come a cross potential new crew mates. What will these new crew members bring? PM if you want in the story with details and description of your character.
1. Chapter 1: A fight

*Ching, Ching, Ching*

Luffy stopped, cocked his head, and listened. He had heard that noise before. It was a long time ago, but he definitely had heard it before. He had been saved by that noise during the battle at Marineford. He thought back to just after his brother Ace had died. Akainu was about to kill him as well but stopped, the same noise was coming closer. The marines all turned and gasped, a man was walking toward the two. He was tall and had his black hair in a pony tail, underneath a large diamond style cowboy hat. his black long coat was open revealing a muscled chest and two swords buckled to his belt. his hands were in of his black pants, and his black boots were making the noise. He was smoking a cigar and staring at Akainu with what looked like calm rage. All the marines started to back away saying:

"it- its- Vladimir The Black Hunter. His bounty's over 400 million beri"

Akainu stared at Vladimir, drew his fist back converting it to lava and swinging at Vladimir`s head. Vlad didn't event dry to doge it. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, they were slowly covered by darkness, and put his left hand in the way of Akainu`s fist. with the other he swung at Akainu`s stomach. He hit him in the chest and Akainu flew back several feet and stood.

"I see you ate the Dark-Dark fruit" he said

"A part yes, the rest was stolen by a man from Whitebears`s crew,but I still get the full power." Replied Vladimir

"Oh, nice to know you scum!" spat out Akainu rushing at Vladimir. Vlad replied by punching him straight in the face, sending the man flying into a wall 50 feet away. Vlad stooped and grabbed both Ace and Luffy and took off toward a ship anchored next to Whitebeard`s. as he did so he absorbed Ace`s Flare-Flare fruit power.

a cry of "Luffy, LUFFY!." brought Luffy back to his senses.

"Yea?" he asked

"What are you waiting for the navy is after us come on." said Nami

"OH, Yea." he said as they ran toward the docks again. He looked back later in time to see a column of fire erupt behind them.

He turned again and hopped on the Thousand Sunny,as the crew set sail. Usopp suddenly asked

"Who is that" pointing at a dark figure on the dock.

"no idea" said Sanji

As they sailed away they watched the figure pick up what looked like a black surf board, put it in the water, and hop on it. He got more and more distant and they forgot about him. A little wile later Nami yelled

"Navy BLOCKADE STRAIGHT AHEAD."

"How many warships?" called Franky

"About 5." she replied.

"Who's the captains? can you tell by the flag." asked Robin

"no I cant see any on standing out as the leader."

"Lets go!" called Luffy

"NOO!" said Usopp

"Coward" said Zoro calmly

They got within firing range and the marines started to fire upon them.

"GUM-GUM BALLOON" shouted Luffy expanding and blocking some of the cannon fire. Zoro and Sanji leaped off the ship and deflected more. All three boarded the middle ship and started to reak havoc .

"You are foolish indeed straw hat." said a deep voice.

Luffy looked up to see Admiral Kizaru looking down at him.

"Oh y-" Luffy was cut off by an roar and a bright light off to the left of him. he looked and gasped, the last shipon the left was being consumed in a massive fire. Luffy looked to his right because of another noise and saw that the ship on the far right was being consumed and destroyed by darkness. The same thing happened to the ship next to that one. And the ship on the left was incinerated.

"hmm" said Kizaru

"WOAH!" said Luffy eyes sparkling

Then a figure jumped up onto the bow and walked, slowly toward Luffy and Kizaru.

*ching, ching, ching*

" I thought you would show up" said Kizaru to the man slowly approaching.

" Couldn't miss out on the chance to kill you now could I?" asked the figure his voice was deep and had a slight Russian to it. accent

"Well here i am Vladimir" laughed Kizaru creating a sword out of light.

"Ha ha ha, bring it." said Vlad his right hand darkening and his left catching on fire. He had changed little since Marineford.

Kizaru leaped down at the speed of light and swung his sword at Vlad. Vlad ducked and punched Kizaru in the head sending him flying into a railing. Kizaru fired a bolt of light at Vlad and launched him self back at Vlad. Vlad dodged the bolt and kicked Kizaru with his darkened right leg. Kizaru backed up and ran behind Vlad and kicked his head. Vlad flew forward and slammed into a cannon breaking it as he did so. Luffy, his crew, and the remaining Marines watched in awe as the duel commenced. Vlad Stood up in the wreckage of the cannon and made his own sword made of darkness and fire. He lunged at Kizaru and swung at him. Kizaru blocked and kicked him in the chest at light speed. Vlad flew back a few feet and smiled, and coughed up some blood. he roared and rushed Kizaru, who dodged and kicked Vlad in the back. Vlad stood, turned around and said:

"Kizaru I'm disappointed your not using your full power. Well neither am I but still."

"hmmm." said Kizaru launching a few light bolts at Vlad. Vlad held up his hand and the bolts disappeared or hammered into him. Kizaru launched himself at Vlad and stabbed him in the stomach, Vlad gasped and punched Kizaru in the face with a fiery fist knocking him back. Vlad and Kizaru faced off and, swinging his sword as he did so,Kizaru flashed past Vlad. The two were still for a bit until Vlad fell to his knees. The watching pirates and marines gasped as Kizaru suddenly fell over blood pouring from his mouth and a massive gash in his chest. Vlad stood then, fell over blood pouring from his face and an enormous gash in his chest. Chopper ran up and started to treat both Kizaru and Vlad. The marines helped with Kizaru and he was stable enough to be moved to an bed in the ship. Vlad was moved to the Thousand Sunny and both Pirates and marines parted ways, Luffy picking up Vlad`s board as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2: A new mate

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhh my head"

Vlad slowly opened one of his eyes. He was in a room on a bed with what looked like a raccoon wrapping his chest with a bandage.

"Hello, I'm Chopper the Straw hats doctor."

" Ok." said Vlad laying back down." How long have I been out?"

"oh a few hours." said Chopper.

"ok, whens lunch and or dinner?"

"Whenever Sanji decides its time."

"Ok, I'm gonna be there then." said Vlad stretching and standing up. He pushed open the door and walked outside pulling on his longcoat as he did so. He felt his dead noticing that there were bandages covering half of his face. He stepped out onto the main deck and blinked in the sunlight. Looking around he noticed Luffy talking to Usopp and Nami.

"... Luffy everything is not about meat, this is serious." Nami was saying.

"Were being chased by the Navy, Bounty Hunters, and other pirates and all you can think about is meat?!" exclaimed Usopp

"Heh heh heh." laughed Luffy.

Vlad also noticed Brook was playing his fiddle, with Franky dancing around him yelling

"SUPER."

Vlad started to laugh. Nami, Luffy, and Usopp stopped their conversation at the sound of his deep laugh.

"Hey Vlad your awake." said Nami laughing with him

"Yea" said smiling "Whats his problem?" he asked indicating Usopp who was backing away slowly, sweating.

"Ha, dont mind him hes a coward." said Luffy laughing at USopp

"HEY!" said Usopp indignantly "I just dont instantly trust people who can burn and break ships with one attack."

"HAH HAH HAH" laughed Vlad sitting down next to the little group.

"So how is your face?" asked Nami

"I cant feel any pain if that`s what your asking, your doctor is great."

"FOOD GUYS" yelled Sanji behind them. Luffy got up and rushed to the kitchen, Brook close behind. Nami and Vlad slowly walked to the kitchen together. Sanji looked like he wanted to stab Vlad. Robin and Chopper soon joined them with Franky.

"This is delicious Sanji." said every one.

"So Vlad what where you doing over by that blockade?" asked Robin

"Well seing as i used to be a bounty hunter i was hunting a certain pirate that i thought was in the area."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!? DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE A BOUNTY HUNTER?!" screamed Usopp

"Used to be, but as i was saved by pirates i cant keep that up." said Vlad.

"Who were you chasing?" asked Nami

"Jon D. Bombardus. The Overwhelmer" said Vlad

"I heard about him." said Zoro "They say he has a hundred hands."

"I heard that too but i cant confirm this because i have yet to see him." said Vlad.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Luffy who had been trying to steal Vlad`s food with his tongue , but was foiled when Vlad calmly grabbed his tongue with a fiery hand.

"HAHAHAHAH" laughed everyone , even Luffy after a bit.

"This is good Sanji what is it?" asked Vlad

"Its Sea Bream with garlic and rosemary, and a beef and cheese foldover.

"Delicious" said Robin

"ROBIIINNNNN LIKES MY COOKING" cheered Sanji

There was a thump and Vlad,Nami, and Robin looked over to see Zoro and Chopper,in his bigger form, arm wrestling. Luffy and Franky were also wrestling. As chopper lost to Zoro, Vlad stood up and walked over to him, sat down and put up his arm. Zoro took it and Chopper cried

"GO" Zoro tensed his arm and started to push. Vlad tensed too and started to bush in the opposite direction. They teetered for a wile then Vlad`s arm slammed into the table.

"Agh hah hah hah. I guess you are stronger " said Vlad laughing

"Hey Vlad you wanna join my crew?" asked Luffy

"Heck yes" said Vlad smiling

"Ok then what can you do?" asked Luffy

"Well i can fight and i can track anyone anywhere" said Vlad

"Cool we have ourselves a hunter " cheered Luffy

"HA ha " cheered the rest of the crew picking up a tankard and crashing them together in a toast.

"Hey guys we'll be reaching Sabody soon." said Nami

Vlad smiled and walked out of the kitchen and onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. He stood there one hand on one of his swords staring ahead at the empty horizon. He felt his bandages and ripped them off. he felt his chest and face.

"Hey Vlad come here a sec"

Vlad turned around and saw Robin leaning against a cabin door smiling at him.

"Yea" he said walking over to her. She gasped as her gaze fell on his face.

"Wha?" he asked

She held up a mirror for him to see. Every thing looked normal. Except his left eye. It was split in half and milky white, but somehow he could still see out of it. He smirked.

"Well that is something." he laughed. "Either your doc is so good he can let me see things out of that eye or I'm extremely tough." He laughed again. Suddenly, the boat lurched throwing him onto Robin, and her in turn fell on the ground. Vlad stood up then stooped to help up Robin. He looked around, his right arm darkening and his left catching on fire. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji burst out of the kitchen to see what happened.

"What did we hit?" asked Sanji

"I don't know" said Vlad walking forward with his usual *ching* that his boots made.

He looked over the side.

"Guys we have company."

"Who is it?" asked Zoro unsheathing one of his swords.

"We are at Sabody and have a welcome committee, of marines. " he said clenching his hands.

"OI, STRAW HAT`S! called a voice

Nami, Franky, Brook, and Usopp burst out of the kitchen.

the whole crew ran to the railing and looked down.

It was Sentomaru.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sad Departure

Sentomaru glared up at all of them. Luffy noticed that she had more pacifistas's since the last time they had met.

"Well what a surprise, finding you here." laughed Sentomaru.

"Ah well bad luck happens ya know." said Zoro gripping his swords.

Luffy turned his head noticing Vlad, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper twitching slightly obviously preparing for the attack. Nami was slowly pulling her staff out, Usopp had his slingshot ready, Sanji was stretching his leg, Zoro was slowly pulling out his swords, Brook was swinging his cane, Chopper was getting ready to transform, and Vlad had his hand on one of his swords. And robin was getting ready to cross her arms. Luffy stretched his arms across the ship and snapped them back two normal, smiling at Sentomaru.

"You are part of the navy i see." said Luffy noticing the coat cape Sentomaru was wearing.

"You, know it. that gives me the right to execute you here and now." he laughed.

"Youll have to go through us" said Nami defiantly.

"No i wont, He will." said Sentomaru pointing at one of the Pacifista`s "Kuma lets go" he barked.

Bartholomew Kuma stepped forward and looked up at the Straw hats and opened his mouth. A bright light appeared in his mouth, growing steadily brighter. As Kuma fired at the pirates the scattered. Luffy jumped up and screaming:

"GUM GUM PISTOL."

punched Kuma in the chest. Kuma in turn skidded back a few feet and started to fire lazer beams at Luffy. Wile Kuma was distracted Brook, Sanji, Vlad, and Zoro all hit him from behind. Causing deep gashes and dents in Kuma`s back. Kuma whirled around and swiped a hand at Brook, who vanished on the spot.

"WHA!?" exclaimed Luffy. Just then Usopp fired a fire star at Kuma. Kuma dodged and swiped at Usopp too, and just like Brook he disappeared. Kuma turned his gaze on Sanji, Zoro and Vlad. He ran at them and they stood their ground, but just before reaching them Robin intervened. She crossed her arms and muttered under her breath, and a gigantic hand moved Kuma from his path, but she put him in line with her, he swiped again and Robin vanished. Luffy, overcome by rage at this point leaped on Kuma and yelled :

"GUM GUM GATLING" and started to punch every inch of kuma he could reach. Vlad, Zoro, and Sanji roared and joined in. Kuma swiped at all of them and they all disappeared until only Luffy was left. He stopped, looked around and glared at Kuma and Sentomaru. Kuma looked down at him and swiped at him, Luffy gasped as the massive hand smashed into him sending him flying into unconsciousness.

When he came to he saw nothing but faces. He blinked and saw he was in a cage with multiple scantly clad women standing around him staring at him. Luffy shook his head and noticed he was wearing different clothes.

"Who- What- Where?" he stammered looking at them all and blushing slightly.

They were all very beautiful, but they looked at him with a very strange look. as if they had never seen a man before.

One turned and ran off toward a magnificent castle. Luffy watched her go and looked back to the others.

"so uhh can you let me go?" he asked smiling

"oh no we can't until our queen says so." said a blonde standing directly in front of him, her voice was light but strong and she seemed like one of the leaders.

"Ok umm can one of you go and get her, i need to get my crew." he said looking at her.

"where do you think Mackenzie went?" she retorted.

"Alright" he said looking up at the palace. He noticed a small procession coming out of the door and he leaned on the back of the cage smiling. As the group came closer he noticed a few things, first there girl called Mackenzie was blushing at the queen, second the queens bodyguards where massive females, finally the queen herself was one of the most beautiful women Luffy had ever seen.

" Hi" he called to her " can you let me out i need to return to my crew"

she considered him for a moment and whispered to her body guards something and they lifted the cage and walked off to the palace, looking back Luffy noticed the queen beckoning to the Blonde. Luffy reclined in the cage and received quite a shock when suddenly he was dumped on the floor out of the cage. he looked up and watched as the blonde and the queen both strode into the room and closed the door after them.

"Now before you leave you must join us" said the blonde walking over to him, and pulling him into the large bed in the center of the room with the queen.

**hey guys sorry about the long wait, stuff broke. I won't be able to update every day but be assured ill try. also ill try to make the next chapter longer its gonna be smutty but yak now thats why its rated M. so thanks guys for sticking with the story and ill update soon.**

**-Evil**


End file.
